Agent X
by Yuko Oshima-inactive
Summary: Just I story I wrote for school tell me what you think and if I should make more
1. Chapter 1 Agent X

**Agent X**

I was sitting in my room typing up a report when I saw I had an email. I saved my work on my report and clicked into my email on the subject line I read 'Everything you know is a lie' I decided to read the rest of the email thinking it was one of my friends playing a joke

'_Act calm as to not alert anyone,  
but everyone around you is not who they say they are.  
You need to quietly get out of there and meet me at the  
spot where you had your first kiss. You know the place._

_Agent X' _

I was pondering on whether I should do it or not I chose to just go I looked around to make sure my sneak of a brother wasn't near I signed out of my email and shut down my laptop I walked out into the living room to see if my parents were there which I was lucky they weren't. I quickly but quietly snuck out the back hoping the back gate fence making sure my dogs didn't bark and started walking to the park by my house where I had shared my first kiss with a boy named Eric.

"I seriously hope this isn't one of my friends messing with me." I sighed when I reached the spot I stood under the tree that we kissed at. I stood there for a good twenty minutes and sighed "I knew I was being mess with." Just as I was about to walk away I heard someone shout my name.

"Melody wait up!" I heard a boy shout I turned around to see a boy with short shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, in a black outfit. "S-sorry I'm late." He said panting

"Okay Agent X what is with that mysterious email huh?" I asked

"First off I'm only Agent X in emails just call me Blake." He said "Secondly your life is in great danger so come with me." He said grabbing my arm trying to drag me away I snatched my arm back

"Okay then Blake first I don't go anyway with strangers and if you expect me to go anywhere you better explain first." I said glaring

He matched my glare "I'll explain at the agency I promise but please just come with me if you don't you very well could die." He said giving me a pleading look "If you don't come willingly I will just put you on my shoulder." He said smirking

"Fine I'll come!" I said giving up on trying to go home we walked to a black car with tinted windows we both got inside and he drove me to the huge building we got out and walked inside the building and he brought me to a room with a table and a bunch of chairs I sat in one he sat in another across from me "Okay were here now explain." I said

"Okay but hold all questions until I'm done explaining." He said I nodded "Well Melody you not just an ordinary kid who lives on earth in fact you and I don't live on earth neither do the people you call a family." He said "You really live on the planet Akibastar where you are the crowned princess; I'm the prince of the neighboring planet sent to find you, the people you call your family are from another planet who want to rule over both of ours." He said "Now I know this might sound crazy to you but it's the truth the people you live with want you dead." He finished

"Okay well if they want me dead how come they haven't just killed me already?" I asked

"Well that's because girls of your planet have special powers but they don't get that power until they are sixteen your 'family' wants to take your power so they can conquer our planets."

"Okay so if they were powerful enough to kidnap me or whatever they did to me how come they need my power?"I questioned

"That's because your mother has protected our planets with her strength and to answer your other question when you were ten one night in your sleep they kidnapped you injected you with false memories and brought you here to raise you until your powers were strong enough and to answer any last questions they brought you here because it was the last place we would have checked but we got here just in time to save you." He said

"Okay that's it the world has officially gone mad!" I screamed "Look I pretty sure you got the wrong girl I'm just I kid I'm not a princess look whoever you are I hope you find your princess or whatever bye." I said running out of the building all the way home I snuck back into my room just as if nothing ever happened "That boy is mad I'm just a computer geek there is no way I'm a princess an even if I was there's no life on other planets it's stupid." I said "I wish I had never opened that stupid email." I sighed "Well tomorrows another day and I got school." I said to myself changing into some PJ's and going to sleep not knowing that this was just the start of the chain of events that tore my whole view on reality apart and what that boy was tell me the truth..


	2. Chapter 2 Day in my shoes

**Day in my shoes**

A brunette woman around twenty-one walked the streets to get to her job as a lawyer. Her eyes are brown while her blouse is white, a dark blue jacket over it, with a dark blue pencil skirt, and her favorite black pumps. As she's walking she thinks about her home which is a small apartment but it's enough for her and her husband Blake. Then she thought about her job though some cases were hard she loved it. She finally reached her office building going to the 3rd floor where her office is. She waved hi to the people she knew before sitting in her office. She reviewed some old cases before her secretary Jen came in.

"Mrs. Stark your next client is here."Jen said.

"Send them in Jen." Mrs. Stark said to her secretary who did just that. An older woman who looked around in her fifties came in. Mrs. Stark stood up and showed her client to a seat in front of her desk.

"Are you Mrs. Annabella Stark?" The woman asked.

"Yes Ma'am but most call me Annabel. So what may I help you with today?" Anna asked.

"But you're nothing more than a child shouldn't you be a secretary?" The woman asked "I asked Mr. Park for his best lawyer but instead he gives me a child." She said.

"Excuse me for saying this but I'm far wiser then my age leads you to believe." Annabel said. The woman stood up and walked out to the Jen's desk.

"Can you please ask Mr. Park to come here please?" The woman asked. Just as Annabel's boss Mr. Park walked by.

"Yes what is it Mrs. Jacobs?" He asked the older woman.

"I asked you to give me your best lawyer but you give me a young child." She said when Annabel walked out.

"Mrs. Jacobs Annabel is one of the very best she's won every case since she started." Mr. Park tried to defend Annabel.

"No because this child doesn't have enough experience she's too young." Mrs. Jacobs said. "When she's walked a day in my shoes then give her my case." Mrs. Jacobs said.

"Excuse me Mrs. Jacobs is it?" Annabel asked "But what exactly is it that you mean by walk a day in my shoes?" Anna asked though she knew the term she wanted Mrs. Jacobs to clarify her meaning of using it.

"It means once you've seen life though my eyes and how I see things then you can have my case." Mrs. Jacobs said.

"So what you're saying is I'm too young to have an understanding of what you've been though?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Jacobs responded leaving. Annabel never truly understood what Mrs. Jacobs was trying to tell her but every day since then she's been trying to. So Annabel just gave the case to another lawyer hoping they meet Mrs. Jacobs's standers of experience.

"_All this just because of my age."_ Annabel thought to herself


	3. Authors note

Hello, my faithful readers, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I have stopped writing these stories on fan fiction, some stories I am continuing however on another site known as Quotev.

_The stories I will continue are as follows:_

**Fallen Angel**

**My Cinderella story (Sequel included)**

**Kokoro no Ken (This will be posted Jan 5th, 2015)**

_And I am thinking of continuing my other stories if I get positive feed back._

_I also have started a few new stories_

**Double life (Being published Jan 5th 2015)**

**Attack on titan (My oc's)**

**My lovely maid (LevixReader) [If you have never read a reader insert I suggest you try it they are awesome]**

**Into the Anime world (AOT) Reader insert**

**And the Eternal heart princess**

_For the people I beta do not fret I will continue to beta you_

_For the people who's stories I read I will continue to read those_

If you want to know why I switched over it's because Quotev allows you to connect with the Authors more the Fan Fiction ever will, For beta's on there you just add them as an Author to you story and they can fix everything as soon as you finish. and you can post links and pictures and a bunch of other things that make writing more fun!

So I am sorry this happened and I left a link to my account in my profile and please do give Quotev a try if you don't want to please PM me giving me the story that you would like me to continue and I will try my best to update it when ever possible

Thank you for reading this

~Yuko Oshima (Annabella S. Smith)


End file.
